


My Dearest Virgil

by moondancera



Category: Static Shock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 14:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20293072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondancera/pseuds/moondancera
Summary: Daisy leaves a note for Virgil before committing suicide VD and VR, has slash in it





	My Dearest Virgil

**Author's Note:**

> Okay you can blame Kelly Clarkson's song "My Life Would Suck Without You." It made me write this. I was going to update my three chapter stories, but oh no this wanted written. But anyways, the old saying goes, I do not own the characters or anything, so please don't sue me. Anyways and always questions, comments, and yes even flames (which I am sure someone is going to) is welcomed. So on with the story and hopefully you all enjoy it.

My dearest Virgil,

My life sucks without you in it, and I know you don't even realize it. I always thought we would be together forever, but I guess I was seriously mistaken, as it seems. You see I have wanted you since the first time I laid eyes on you.

I remember how you fidgeted and scuffed your shoes on the ground when you entered the classroom. I was hiding in the dark because you took my breath away. I was a little nervous when I introduced the twins to you and I wanted to faint away, but you put me at ease when you thought they were clones or something else. I thought that smile you gave me, was the one met for lifetimes.

But I guess you lied to yourself and me if you wanted to be with him, why couldn't you just tell me. Or where you using me to try and hide form the world. I would of understood, but now I just hate you.

I hate you for using me and I hate you for breaking my heart. If you would of just been straight forward with me I would of graciously stood by and even helped you. But no you led me on and then you just pushed me aside when you found out you didn't have to lie anymore.

Good for you, honestly. I would have been happy with and for you. But no you ruined everything and you ruined me. I can't even look at anyone else and not remember you, so I have decided that the only way for me to be happy once again is to do the unthinkable. It is for the best, you will see.

I am sorry that you would be to late to help me now, even with your powers. Yes, it took a while, but I finally realized that you are Static, and he is Gear. I am proud of that life, so keep up the good work and don't let this get to you. It is my choice and I am sorry that it would you hurt, but it is better this way. Now, I must say goodbye to you.

Goodbye Virgil, my one and only love.

Daisy


End file.
